This Phase II/III, randomized, comparative, double-blind, 3-arm, out- patient, multicenter study is designed to compare effectiveness of 3TC/ ZDV versus the better of ddI monotherapy versus ZDV/ddI combination therapy with respect to HIV disease progression. The safety and tolerance of 3TC/ZDV in ZDV naive, symptomatic children with HIV-1 infection will be evaluated.